


Away In My Arms

by distinctive_pineapples



Series: Better Skies [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Silly Shallura fluff, Third chapter contains spoilers for Seasons 5 and 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinctive_pineapples/pseuds/distinctive_pineapples
Summary: Five times Allura and Shiro carried each other.[Modern AU Shallura; set in the same universe asHit It Off]





	1. A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Am I more than a little sleep-deprived, and am I still an emotional wreck after finishing season 6? _Yes_. But man, my Shallura feelings are working overtime, and I've finally managed to crank out more of this story after months-long dormancy, so I'm taking a chance and starting to post.
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot made up of multiple short vignettes of Shiro and Allura carrying each other, but once I noticed that one of the later sections was clocking in a little too close to 2K words, I figured it might be better to just break things up into separate chapters. 
> 
> I hadn't intended to write a sequel (direct or otherwise) to _Hit It Off_ , but I started playing around with the concept of fun Modern AU couple Shallura again, and realized I already had a universe into which I could easily fit it. And thus the "Better Skies" 'verse was born. Let's see how things play out.
> 
> The concept of this story spawned because apparently I've been unconsciously challenging myself to a game of "Every David Cook Song Can Be a Shallura Song" these past few months; the song in question for this work (its title and the overall series title included) being "Carry You" (the acoustic version especially). Truthfully, it's a song that I feel works for Shallura in any universe, canon included, but it gave me the idea for this plot.
> 
> So without further rambling, please enjoy some silly Shallura as the first installment of this work.

_“How much do you love me?”_

“When you start a conversation like that? Considerably less than you’re hoping,” Allura replied as she carefully nudged her favorite mug into the open space on the cupboard shelf. “What did you do now, Lance?”

 _“First of all,_ rude _. And second of all, what makes you think I did anything?”_ His voice took a turn for the devious. _“Maybe I should have asked how much do you love your_ boyfriend _?”_

“Lance. What did you make Shiro do?”

 _“Oh ho ho, no, you know as well as I do that no one_ makes _Shiro do anything—he rises to the challenge all on his own.”_ There was a sudden pause, and then, nervously: _“That said, we’re, uh, kind of at the hospital.”_

The next mug nearly met its maker as Allura went slack at that tidbit. “What. Happened?”

She could almost hear Lance flailing his arms on the other end as he scrambled into damage control mode. _“He’s fine, I’m fine, we’re all fine. I mean, Shiro’s got a mild concussion and I don’t think my heart’s returned to its normal rhythm yet, but we’re good, we’re good.”_

“That still doesn’t answer my question,” Allura prompted, hurriedly gathering her jacket and bag to rush out to the car. She was going to find out one way or another, but better to hear it before being confronted with it upon reaching the hospital.

_“Well, you see, we’re all hanging out at Keith’s, and Shiro’s sacked out upstairs—geez, you guys must have had a fun rendezvous under the stars last night… Anyways, I remember when my siblings used to sneak around and try to spook me, and apparently this isn’t exactly new to Keith and Shiro either…”_

“You didn’t.”

_“So we’re all creeping up the stairs, barely breathing because otherwise we’re gonna burst out laughing, when we get to the landing and, uh….”_

“Lance?”

_“Look, it’s barely past lunchtime and I have already stared Death in the face as he soared down the stairs and over my head with a maniacal laugh. And then crashed through the wall at the bottom like the Kool-Aid Man.”_

Allura froze, one foot in the car, and dropped her head into her free hand. “ _No_.”

 _“Oh_ yeah _.”_

* * *

“Primal terror, thy name is Shiro,” was what greeted Allura once she’d entered the hospital waiting room. It was immediately followed by a phone being shoved in her face, queued up to a shaky video of Keith’s back. The visual soon jerked upwards as a wild-haired creature rocketed towards the camera, hands outstretched and forming claws. A high-pitched shriek that almost certainly came from Lance all but drowned out the crazed chuckle as the demon sailed past.

“I give it 10 hours tops to go viral,” Pidge smugly declared. “It doesn’t get any better than this.”

Allura gnawed her lower lip. These were the people with whom she’d surrounded herself—a conspiracy of teenagers, and a significant other who was warm and supportive and a walking disaster most days of the week.

How had she gotten so lucky?

“You’ve never seen Shiro try to catch a mattress before, though,” Keith countered Pidge’s claim. “We were going to take our beds and actually sleep under the stars one night, so the plan was to shove mine out the window and Shiro would intercept it. It didn’t hit him that it might be a bad idea until seconds before he was a twin-size pancake.”

“So this behavior isn’t such a recent development,” a new voice deadpanned in response. A stoic man with a closely-shaved head and dark purple scrubs appeared from down the hall, wheeling a slightly disoriented Shiro into the waiting area. “It’s a wonder that it took you so long to take up residence in my ward, Takashi.”

Shiro’s answering smile was dazed but no less genuine than it would be had he been in full possession of his faculties. “You’ll be seeing plenty more of me in the future, Ulaz. Have to keep my favorite nurse in business somehow.” He limply waved his prosthetic at that.

“Let’s avoid making it _too_ soon, please.”

Shiro heaved a deep sigh. “Ah, but you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone. When I’m gone, when I’m gooooooone…”

They’d given him the good painkillers, then. Allura could hear Lance and Hunk snickering as Shiro sang quietly, while Keith muttered, “Please, _no_ ” and the chime of a new video recording sounded.

With a shake of his head, Ulaz confirmed Shiro’s condition—he’d suffered a minor concussion, but would be alright to go home, as long as he was supervised. Once the care plans had been settled, he bid farewell with a curt nod and headed back down the hall.

Which left Allura to deal with her mischievous friends and medicated boyfriend.

“What am I going to do with you, spaceman?” she wondered half-jokingly aloud as she planted a kiss in Shiro’s hair. “Always getting beat up, one way or another.”

He tilted his head back and raised an eyebrow, eyes gleaming in mirth. “Hey, you broke my nose when we first met. No room to talk there, princess.”

“Fair enough.” She carefully slid around to the back of the wheelchair and grabbed hold of the handles to push Shiro along.

He drunkenly flapped his hand in a negatory. “Nah, nah, I can walk,” he slurred, just as he unsteadily pushed himself up and onto his feet. He tottered in place, but seemed to right himself after a moment.

Half a step and a garbled expletive later, Shiro had face-planted against the floor.

“Well, if you’re going to be stubborn like that,” Allura chided as she hefted him up, “at least let me help.” She slung his right arm over her shoulder and wrapped her left around his torso before carrying them one tentative step forward.

There was that gentle smile, that look of awe even in the haze of the painkillers. “No one else I’d rather have by my side.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Better Skies" 'verse Shiro presented himself to me as a sweet, reckless mess just trying his best, and I adore him for it.
> 
> Both of Shiro's incidents mentioned in this segment (crashing through a wall and getting flattened by a mattress) are, in fact, based on true stories about my grandfather when he was growing up. They've always been among my favorite family stories, and just provided the perfect inspiration for the situation I was looking to craft.
> 
> (Now, Shiro's heavily-medicated insistence that he can walk just fine? That was all me after wisdom teeth surgery. I should be glad that they made me stay in the wheelchair, because it's been years and I still have no recollection of how I got out of the building.)


	2. Oh My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has weird dreams sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much to say here: this is one of the shorter sections of this work, but it's still a bit of soft, silly fun. And because I like to try to tie in canon sometimes, even in AUs, a certain memorable season 4 episode plays a key role in this bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Allura?”

“ _Ngh_ , I don’ wanna play _Keeeeeiiith_ …”

“Nor would I want you to. I’d miss your hair too much.”

“Whuzzat?” The world blearily came into focus as Allura pried her eyes open, the weight of her eyelids fighting every step of the way. Blocks of white text rolled up the black TV screen, and her mind belatedly identified them as the end credits to… _something_. Must not have been too interesting if she’d passed out before she could even register the plot.

(And even if she had, it wouldn't have mattered much. Whatever had just transpired in her subconscious had ensnared her undivided attention.)

There was a pillow beneath her head, but it was unusually elevated, as if stacked on top of something other than just the couch. Given the sensation of fingers running through her hair (and the subsequent curse as they got caught on a tangle), it was a person—more specifically, a Shiro.

“Whuzzat ‘bout my hair?” Allura mumbled again as she struggled to roll onto her left side and look up at him. It took a bit of writhing around like a beached fish—and a couple accidental elbows to Shiro’s sternum, based on the smothered wheezes of pain—but eventually Allura was able to meet her boyfriend’s eyes.

That is, if hers stopped drunkenly ping-ponging around in their sockets and just _stayed still_.

“Your hair,” Shiro started, acknowledging that he’d heard her less-than-articulate question. “If you had to play Keith, you’d have to chop off a bunch of your hair. And my brother has the… _unique_ gift of being able to pull off the ‘00s pop-punk hairstyle in this day and age that not many possess. Not that I’m saying you wouldn’t be able to do so too, but…”

Allura cut that thought off with a groan and buried her face in Shiro’s black cotton pajama shirt. “C’ran didn’ say _anythin’_ ‘bout cutting my hair,” she whined.

“Oh, so this was Coran’s idea?” There was a little bit of laughter mingled in with that question, which Allura picked up on even in her barely-conscious state.

“Nah’ funny.” She limply slapped at Shiro’s hand, which was resting on her shoulder. “We’re doin’ a play an’ Keith’s not there, so C’ran wants _me_ t’ be Keeeeeeeeiiiith.” Allura huffed and burrowed in closer. “A’ least _you_ get t’ be Shiro th’ _Heee-ro_.”

“‘Shiro the Hero’, huh? Got a nice ring to it.” Allura felt Shiro shift his legs underneath her head, before placing a hand gently against her back. “Well, how about we get you to bed, and you can tell Coran you don’t want to be Keith, you want to be Allura the… Lion Goddess.”

“Lion Goddess?” The words were swallowed in a loud yawn, then Allura wrinkled her nose—something about that just didn’t seem like the right fit. “’M not a _goddess_.”

“Alright, _Princess_ Allura, then. Blood heir to the House of Altea. How’s that sound?”

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered a pair of strong arms wrap around her and ease her dead weight up and off of the couch. They pulled her in close against that familiar broad chest, and Allura’s legs automatically locked around Shiro's lower torso to secure herself for the journey to their bedroom. Satisfied, she sighed happily and draped her arms around his neck as she settled her head on his shoulder.

Things started to go dark again as they started forward, but one last _Very Important_ thought bubbled up to the surface of Allura’s mind.

“Mmmm, you should wear th’ ripped shirt that C’ran brought you. Would _really_ show off your… _ripped-ness_. An’ it’s easier t’ rip _off_.”

If Shiro stumbled in surprise at that last bit, Allura wouldn’t know. She’d already taken a nosedive back into a blessed unconsciousness—one ideally with fewer prospects of pseudo-mullet haircuts and 100% more Ripped Shirt Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next section is the longer one that made me decide to break this up instead of keeping it all in one. It's likely going to need a bit more editing, and I'd like to get the following section (the only one that isn't written) at least started before posting this third segment, so there might be a little bit more of a wait time. But if it all works out we'll only be talking about a matter of a day or two.


	3. Just Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's _Monsters & Mana_ night. As always, things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't finish the fourth section before posting this one like I originally intended, but that one's shaping up to be pretty short so it shouldn't be an issue. Plus I felt this one was in a good place and decided to just go ahead with it.
> 
> Forewarning: despite this being an AU story, there are spoilers for events from seasons 5 and 6. Consider it as canon being acted out through gameplay in the _Monsters & Mana_ setting. Some things might not play out _exactly_ as they do in canon, but there's still a heavy enough influence to qualify as spoilery.
> 
> Not much else to say, so onward we go.

_Monsters & Mana_ night at Castleship Comics and Curio was infamous for its unfailing ability to deliver quite the spectacle.

Case in point:

“I can’t _believe_ you!”

“Foul! …Wait, can you call foul in this game?”

“Yeah, that _can’t_ be legal.”

“How can you betray me like this, Shiro? Your own _brother_! Seriously?”

Allura carefully worked to keep her composure as her _M &M _companions lost their collective minds. Even players from the surrounding tables had ceased gameplay in order to tune in to the commotion.

Shiro sat calmly in the eye of the storm raging around him, arms crossed and a smug smile playing on his lips. “Hey, I’m within game guidelines here, and I can prove it. Coran, if you would?”

“Certainly!” The Castleship manager and _M &M _lore master (and Allura’s surrogate uncle) rifled through the stack of character sheets before finding the one in question. “Here we are: _‘Shiro’ is a paladin like his dearly departed twin brother, Gyro, and was similarly believed to have fallen during a prior adventure. The exact details of his survival are unknown even to him, as well as the fact that he is, in actuality, a clone of the deceased Shiro, specially engineered by the evil witch Haggar to infiltrate and eliminate all members of his party. He believes he is the original Shiro, but is prone to uncharacteristic outbursts of anger, and is always at risk of losing the battle for his mind to the witch. Should Haggar overcome his mental defenses, ‘Shiro’ will be activated as a sleeper agent and attempt to destroy his companions by any means necessary.”_

“Thank you, Coran.” Shiro turned to address the rest of the group. “So you see, my character was unaware of his true backstory, therefore I couldn’t say anything during gameplay. There were some hints scattered throughout that things weren’t alright with him, though reading the character background would have revealed all. And had we not stumbled too close to the witch’s plans and I had rolled a high enough number to resist the programming, things would have carried on like normal.” He sighed wistfully. “Which is a shame—I grew really attached to him. He was just trying his best and loved being a paladin more than anything.”

There was a moment of utter silence as everyone worked to process that, and then all hell broke loose once more.

“So you die too many times in this game, and instead of creating a new, _non-paladin_ character, _this_ is what you do? You create a character whose express purpose is to kill the _rest_ of us?” Pidge was outraged.

“Harsh,” Hunk agreed. “But, uh, remind me never to get on your _actual_ bad side. Activated Sleeper Paladin Shiro was _terrifying_.”

“ _I’ve_ never seen that side of him,” Keith noted, somewhat dazed. A moment later, he snapped out of it and jabbed a finger in his brother’s face. “And _you_! You made me fight to the death against a super evil, thinly-veiled fantasy version of yourself! Don’t think I didn’t recognize most of the things you said.”

A feral smile spread across Shiro’s face. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he said, each word oozing with the sinister tone the activated clone assassin had assumed.

Everyone at the table—Allura included—shuddered at the sound. Even a few of the onlookers skittered further away, chairs scraping against the floor.

“Well!” Lance cut in, voice a decibel or two too loud. “Shiro’s dead—again—so problem solved there. And from now on, we’re all reading each other’s character sheets _very carefully_ before beginning gameplay, to avoid any further nightmare fuel. Starting with Shiro’s next paladin… I mean, _character._ ”

“I’m thinking I should sit this one out for a little while,” Shiro replied, settling casually back into his chair. “I’ll join back up later. You know, when you least expect it.” That last part was accompanied by a wicked grin.

“You do, and I ask Sven to step in for you next time,” Keith threatened.

“He does have a better track record of not dying,” Hunk backed up. “He’s been near-death, but never full-on death. Probably back in top form now, after we dropped him off at that village healer a while back.”

Allura shot a sympathetic glance at her boyfriend—that was an ultimatum to heed. Shiro and Keith brought Sven—their distant cousin or something (neither of the Kogane-Shirogane boys were entirely sure of their relation)—along to _M &M_ night a few months earlier. The novice player turned out to be a formidable member of their party, even if it was difficult to take his _klazgool_ seriously when his actions were dictated in Sven’s strong Norwegian accent.

Shiro met her gaze, the faintest conspiratorial glint in his eyes, before he sank back with a sigh and hands raised in surrender.

Having settled the situation of Shiro’s temporary exile, gameplay proceeded like usual. That is, until the remnants of the party at last came upon the gateway to the mystical land of Oriande.

“Ooh, and here’s where things get interesting!” Coran announced, slapping his palms on the table and leaning in excitedly. “Each of you will get the chance to face the legendary defender of the realm—the White Lion! Should you succeed, the Lion will grant you passage, as well as one wish. It’s a two-for-one—a generous deal!”

“Aaaaand if we fail?” Lance drawled, balancing precariously on the back legs of his chair.

“It’s a magic lion,” Pidge deadpanned. “Think about what happens when you piss off a regular lion, and add sparkles.”

“…Noted.”

And so each member of the party tried their hand at conquering the fearsome beast. It was a nail-biting experience each time, but one by one Allura’s companions made it to the other side—never by the same tactic, but all with a useful item freshly added to their inventory.

Which left Allura. After watching Keith impress the White Lion with his swordsmanship and Hunk his steadfast resolve, Lance with his adaptability and Pidge with her intellect, it was difficult to determine the best course of action for her encounter.

At least, until she glanced over at Shiro, still lingering on the fringes of the game board like the ghost his paladin now was. Something sparked in Allura’s mind, so influential that the Mystic Archer of Valayun approached the White Lion and laid down her life without prompting.

The group fell into such a stunned silence that the clack of the die against the table was deafening—even more so when the number 20 revealed itself.

A moment passed, before Coran finally cleared his throat and consulted his lore book. “Well, _ahem_ , the White Lion is _incredibly_ awed by your willingness to sacrifice yourself and yield to it, recognizing it as master of its realm. It opens the passage for you to rejoin your party, and offers a single parting gift for your bravery.”

Allura pursed her lips in thought, considering the potential items she could benefit from obtaining. With how frequently her companions injured themselves, it couldn’t hurt to have more healing arrows, but why ask for something she could just as readily acquire from a helpful trader? No, this had to be something more special, something… life-altering.

She paused. “You said Oriande holds the secrets of life itself, correct?”

Coran nodded. “Indeed! The White Lion is the sole custodian of those secrets.”

“So it could, say, resurrect the dead?”

The rest of the table was growing suspicious, based off of Lance and Keith’s narrowed eyes. Coran at least had the decency to answer the question. “Well, no, not personally. _But_ , since you so impressed it, it might be willing to give you the opportunity to retrieve a single soul from within its gates.”

Allura grinned—exactly what she was looking for.

“I roll to bring Shiro’s soul back from Oriande’s astral plane.”

The flop of Shiro’s shock of white hair as he whipped his head in surprise more than made up for the other players’ outbursts.

“Wait, _seriously_? You couldn’t have waited for him to create a new character?”

“Also, which Shiro are we talking about? Please tell me it’s not Murder-Clone. Is there a way to specify that?”

“I’m bringing the original Shiro back where he belongs,” Allura stated firmly. She arched a brow, daring anyone to question her—Shiro included, because knowing him he’d argue that she should choose something she could actually _use_.

The die hit the table once more, rolling side over side until it finally landed on 11.

“Well, alright then,” Coran acknowledged. “The Lion lets you pass, and you journey down a long, cosmic trail, until…”

“ _You found me_ ,” Shiro murmured from beside her, voice faint and absolutely in-character for a long-dead spirit. He slumped dramatically against Keith, who promptly shoved his brother off his shoulder and almost sent Shiro to the ground.

Somewhat perturbed by being interrupted, Coran cleared his throat and began again. “As Shiro does not currently have a physical body, the only way for you to remove his soul from Oriande is to carry it within yourself. Once you return to the corporeal world, you can then transfer him into the body of his, er… _ill-fated_ counterpart.”

“Wait, have we been carrying a corpse with us this _entire time_?” Pidge yelled, just as Lance waggled his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak.

Shiro narrowed his eyes. “I roll to keep Lance from making any comments with more than one _entendre_.”

“Ah ah _ah_ , no can do,” the teen in question countered, snapping up the die before Shiro could do so. “No gameplay for you while you lack a physical form and are enjoying your time inside Allura.”

The rest of the table tried their best to ignore that comment. _Tried_ being the operative word.

Hunk, surprisingly, was the first to bounce back. “So, resurrection is a pretty massive undertaking, even if it’s a gift—there’s a catch to it, isn’t there? That second roll wasn’t too high.”

“Right you are!” Coran snapped up at the opportunity to disperse the awkward atmosphere. “Seeing as Allura is, ah, _closely_ carrying Shiro back to the world of the living, their essences are now tied together. When one gets hurt—or worse—so will the other.”

Pidge turned to Allura at that. “You do realize that he’s probably going to die as soon as he officially rejoins the game, right? And now he’s going to bring you down with him.”

Allura shot Shiro a mischievous glance out of the corner of her eye, and watched as he let a smirk of his own sneak across his face. “Not on my watch.”

(They made it through the end of the quest without so much as a scratch.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up focusing more on the rapport between the Better Skies versions of our favorite paladins than the actual, you know, Shallura carrying each other aspect, but hey, I had fun with it. 
> 
> Next installment will likely be short, based on the ideas I have for it and the tonality. Depending on how things work out, I may post that alongside the final time (which was actually the second vignette I completed), so we'll have to see.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Battle Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summertime fun with Shallura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this wasn't the one I planned to write--that was supposed to be a more serious, not-so-happy, but supportive scene of Shiro carrying Allura, but it just wasn't coming to me. But earlier today I decided against doing a complete tone change for a single segment, and chose to take on one of the first concepts I had for this story instead. It was one of my favorite mental images, but I had scrapped it because there were others that took precedence, so I'm glad that it did in fact make it into the final product.
> 
> Anyways, just another silly Shallura moment, featuring a cameo by a character I'd referenced before but hadn't intended to have show up this time around. Enjoy!

_> the lions r grazing_

_> commence operation killing thrust_

“Well that sounds unnecessarily violent. And _definitely_ not what we agreed to call it.”

“I was about to say.”

“I think Matt’s just a little too excited to have extra support this year,” Shiro explained as he tapped out a hasty reply in their group chat.

_> Hear u loud and clear Rebel Leader_

_> Assuming positions_

_> Juniberry  & Kerberos over and out_

 “So this is really a tradition?” Allura asked as she pulled her tank top over her head to unveil the swimsuit underneath. The shy blush that rose to Shiro’s cheeks did not go unnoticed. “A stealth attack leading to an all-out water war on the first day of summer?”

Shiro hedged a bit as he popped open the cooler and produced an arsenal of water balloons. “Well, it’s not an _annual_ one—just whenever all of us are home. It’s been a few years at least, first because Matt was off on a research project one summer, and then I was deployed.” The Super Soaker materialized next, and he tested the pump to ensure it was working properly. “That said, I don’t anticipate Pidge or Keith to have forgotten in that time.”

“Oh,” Allura started, hesitantly taking the water gun from Shiro after he’d stuffed a handful of balloons in his pockets. “Are… are you sure I should be involved? It sounds like this is a running joke between family. I don’t want to intrude.”

“Yes, it started as a battle between older and younger siblings,” Shiro confessed, “but let me tell you a secret.” He leaned in as if for a team huddle, and Allura followed suit until their foreheads were touching.

“Even if we did intend to keep things all relative this time around, know that you will _always_ be considered part of the family,” he confirmed in a low, but no less forceful, voice. A beat, and then, “Either way, odds are that the younger siblings have roped Lance and Hunk into this year’s festivities too.”

“Can confirm, all targets are present,” a voice piped up from the other side of the bushes behind which they were hiding. Before either of them could discharge their weapons, a familiar head of shaggy sandy-brown hair came into view and tugged a pair of swim goggles down around its neck.

“I thought you said you were in position.” Matt gave them a certain _Look_. “Didn’t know canoodling with your girlfriend in our shrubs was considered a prime plan of attack.”

“Alright, first of all,” Shiro held up the index finger of his prosthetic, “I said ‘assuming positions’, not that we were already in position. Second: _canoodling_? Exactly how old _are_ you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want me to start singing? _Shiro and Alluuuuuuu-ra, kissing in_ — “

“You do realize I’m armed with enough water balloons where I could feasibly smack one or two in your face and still have plenty left over, right?”

“Hey, friendly fire is very much frowned upon,” Matt pouted, before heaving an explosive sigh. “Fine. My intel places them all out back, where they’re planning an attack for later today. Minimal supplies for fighting back, so we’ll be able to get in some critical hits. I’ll be waiting on your signal.” He pulled the goggles back up to his eyes before disappearing behind the hedge once more—no doubt ninja-rolling away.

“I guess that’s our cue.” Shiro braced himself as if poised to spring up, but refrained from standing to his full height. “Do you still want to try the attack formation we discussed?”

“Only if you’re still okay with it,” Allura replied, pushing herself to her feet.

“Let’s give it a shot. If anything, it’ll give them a good fright to see both of us running at them like this.”

It took some informed planning and careful maneuvering, but eventually Allura was securely situated on Shiro’s shoulders, Super Soaker at the ready.

“You sure you don’t want to be the head?” she teased, leaning down until they were face-to-upside-down-face.

Shiro took the opportunity to kiss her nose. “Tempting, but I think I should stick with legging it today. After all, you know what they say about skipping leg day.”

“… That you should never do it?”

A pause. “Yeah, I didn’t think that one through. That’s really the only thing I’ve heard anyone say.”

Allura laughed and patted his shoulder. “I appreciate the sentiment. Now, shall we, my loyal steed?”

“We shall,” Shiro returned with a conspiratorial grin. “Hold tight and arms at the ready.” He latched onto Allura’s legs as they draped down over his shoulders for extra security, before breaking into a full-on run.

(The chorus of terrified shrieks that countered their battle cry as they burst onto the scene, water spraying, was worth getting knocked into the Holts’ pool a few minutes later.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth and final ficlet is complete, save for any last minute editing. Unless something comes up, expect it to drop tomorrow evening.


	5. Imperfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has an odd request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little earlier than planned, but I felt I had this in a good spot and wanted to go ahead and post. This was the second part I wrote and completed after the opening ficlet, and it's one of my favorites, so I've been excited about this one for a little while now.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“What? Of _course_ I do! What kind of question is…”

“Good. Now that that’s been established, just cooperate and let me try this.”

One corner of Shiro’s lower lip drooped as his eyebrows arched, painting an adorable portrait of skepticism across his face. “Look, it’s not a matter of trust here. I… I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“And you won’t,” Allura assured him, rolling up the sleeves of her blue knit sweater and settling into a ready stance. “Did you not comment that I bench-pressed your weight and some change last week? And in quite an awestruck tone, might I add.”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck as pink bloomed on his cheeks. “Fair enough. But… are you _really_ sure about this? It’s just, with my arm and all that…”

“Takashi, unless you’re planning on stuffing a bunch of rocks in your pockets, I’ll be fine,” Allura said firmly. She stretched out her arms and braced herself. “Now stand still and let me pick you up.”

There was a dramatic sigh, but Shiro complied, positioning himself in front of Allura so she could carefully slip her arms behind his back and knees and scoop him up.

“Satisfied?” he asked after a moment, arching a brow as he turned his head to face her. It was a cautious movement, controlled so the rest of his body wouldn’t shift as well.

“Not quite,” Allura admitted, voice level as she worked to regulate her breathing and her muscles became accustomed to supporting the weight of a grown man. She took one tentative step forward, then another, until she was gradually carrying them across the kitchen threshold and into the living area.

It took considerable precision to ease Shiro out of her arms and avoid dropping him like the slab of pure beef he was, but soon enough he was standing upright and Allura was shaking out her screaming arms.

“Mind telling me what that was about?” he asked, form shifting just outside Allura’s field of vision as she stared at the taupe carpet to get her bearings.

“Practice,” she confessed cheekily.

“Practice for…?”

She shook her head and straightened. “Oh, just something I thought I should start preparing for at some point. I think we’ll need to try this a few more times before we…”

The words stuttered to a stop once Allura turned to face Shiro and had to look down to find him.

“Sorry,” he said, lips spread in a goofy yet gentle grin as he shifted on his left knee. “I had a rock in my pocket.”

Yes, that was one way to describe the deep purple gem affixed to the gold band resting gently in Shiro’s palm.

He fidgeted nervously at Allura’s stunned silence. “I… well, I had a different idea of how this was going to go, but you were so adamant about trying to lift me and I realized… this was the moment I was looking for. It might not have been the one I had envisioned, but if I always waited for the _perfect_ moment, well… we might not have even ended up here. _Together_ , I mean. If I hadn’t managed to catch up with you before you left that party…”

“Your nose wouldn’t have been broken,” Allura finished through a watery grin. She eased herself down to the floor and sidled up next to Shiro.

“My nose would have been broken one less time, and that’s just about it,” Shiro amended. “So maybe we would have met at a later time, but what if that was an even more inopportune time? There’d be no kind-hearted, fierce, beautiful space princess with a rocket-powered right hook to split a giant bowl of mac and cheese with, or steal the blankets at night, or try to carry me bridal-style across the threshold before I get the chance to properly propose.” He playfully bumped into Allura’s shoulder. “You know, traditionally it’s the other way around, with the groom carrying the bride.”

Allura scoffed before settling her chin on Shiro’s shoulder. “Since when have we been _traditional_ , dear, hmm?”

“Never,” Shiro confirmed with a sly smile, before it turned tentative and he cautiously reached for Allura’s hand. “Do you… do you have an answer?”

“I don’t think you’ve asked a question,” Allura countered playfully. She basked a moment in the sight of Shiro’s ears brightening to a remarkable shade of red, but soon met him halfway with her left hand. “Though I suppose you don’t _need_ to ask to know that my answer is _yes_.”

Shiro’s face nearly split from the strength of his joyful smile. “So you’ll be my _Monsters & Mana_ partner for life?”

Allura smacked his flesh arm with her free hand.

“ _Ow_ , I’m kidding, I’m kidding! That’s already a given.” Cupping Allura’s hand between his own, Shiro carefully guided the ring onto her finger with his prosthetic. “To the imperfect moments.”

“May there be many more,” Allura returned, before contently allowing herself to melt into Shiro’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I still think "Sorry, I had a rock in my pocket" (in context) is one of the funniest lines of dialogue I've ever written.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this writing experiment of silly young modern couple Shallura. I started this with general ideas for each of the scenarios, and let things take me where they wanted to go. Which means we ended up with a lot of wacky dialogue between characters, but hey, it was still fun.
> 
> Not sure if there'll be a continuation at some point, but if I can write this a year after posting _Hit It Off_ , then I'm not opposed to leaving the door open for more.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
